No Ties
by Dynxmi
Summary: What if Clary was born and raised with Valentine and Sebastian? What happens when the trio siblings go onto a mission and end up kidnapping Clary? Will Clary find love? What happens to Jace when him and Clary start to get close? You'll just have to read to find out. Clace, Sizzy, Malec.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first fanfic and I would like to tell everyone that I have the exact same story on wattpad just incase you came across this or something and I have the same username and stuff. But I will admit this is my first fanfic "I'm publishing" but please do review and whatnot but I do like helpful criticism. So my story is called 'No ties' but the first chapter is called 'The finding' just hope you don't get confused.**

The Finding.

"Clarissa hurry before they get here!" Valentine yelled, while putting weapons into a duffle bag.

"Ok seriously dad how many times do I have to tell you, it's Clary!" She yelled back coming down the rough concrete stairs into the main foyer.

"Can't you just listen before you get us all killed" Sebastian chimmined in revealing the sass. Clary rolled her eyes mid way through the sentence.

"Honestly I say let them come, let's see what they're made out of" She said folding her arms over her chest with confidence.

"Are you on drugs? Or just totally lost it-" before Sebastian could finish his sentence a loud bang came from upstairs. They all turned their heads to the noise.

"They're here and get prepared to get a little bloody" Valentine specifically looking a Clary. She rolled her eyes.

Two demons came flying down the stairs and within not seconds later turned to ashes. An arrow skimmed through the air and straight into Sebastian' arm. He let out a small yelp, but then played it cool by pulling it out, acting as if it never happened.

A woman came down the stairs elegantly and latched her whip around Clary's ankle and yanking hard, making her fly into the hard concrete wall. Hitting her head, making her vision a bit blur but blinked it away easily. She got to her feet and reached for her seraph blade prepared into a fighting stance. The woman releases her whip at her, but Clary was fast enough to move to the side and holding out her seraph blade, watching the whip wrap around the blade. As she got the leverage and yanked hard on the blade. Seeing the girl go tumbling to the ground, she walks over to her and is about to drive her blade into the girl's chest but suddenly a strong, muscular figure tackled her to the ground.

She was unable to identify the feature of the figure, but she was able to see he was a male and out of the corner of her eye she also saw her father at blade point. "NOO!" she screamed stunning the figure holding the blade to her father, giving him leverage and stunning the figure on top of her.

With this she knees him in between his legs and he falls to the ground groaning. She stands, grabbing the seraph blade that fell out of her hand before and walking over to the tall, slightly less muscular figure. Grabbing him by the shirt and pushing him against the wall, pulling the blade up to his throat.

She noticed he was quite handsome with the moonlight shining down on him. He had beautiful blue eyes, with black/brown hair, and a little on the pale side but he was still attractive. She heard a noise behind and turned her head to see Sebastian pulling their father up from the ground. And the other two figures doing the same, while dusting themselves off.

Within a second the tables turned and she was at blade point with the blade at her throat. She looked at the male in front of her and all she could see in his eyes were anger, and hatred.

"Well we've gotten ourselves into some situation, huh?" She said while smirking, trying to break the awkward silence.

She looks above the tall man's shoulder witnessing her father trying to discreetly opening a window. Then is suddenly the window creeks, making the two unoccupied figures turn their heads, while the male in front of her had his eyes burning into her, as if he was trying to burn into her soul.

"I'm sorry my dear Clarissa, but we'll be back we promise" and with that her father and brother we out the window. The two figures rushed to the window, disappointed probably because they had gotten away.

Her eyes wide and facial expression torn with shock. But quickly shook it off as if it didn't matter. "I will admit this was fun, but I must go now" Clary says trying to laugh off and get out of the man's tight grip. But which may have been the wrong move considering the man in front of her pushed the blade more in her throat causing some blood to seep through.

Clary winces at the pain but tries to discreetly look like nothing is happening. "Alec" the male figure said coming up to put his hand on his shoulder. As the male comes into the moonlight Clary can see his features. He had golden blonde hair that reflected as a halo in the moonlight, was muscular in all the right places and by his form she could tell there was not a single ounce of fat on his body. Clary looked at his face and could see he had a strong jawline but was soft at the same time, golden orbs that were counted as his eyes. But just in general he was beautiful.

As the man with the knife to her throat positively known as "Alec" was not giving up and may have caused more blood to be drawn, another figure appears from the shadows.

"That's enough Alec." As the figure comes out of the shadows it was different, more as _she_ was different. She had black, straight, silky hair that reached just a little past her waist, she was tall and had all the right curves that would make every girl suddenly become self-aware. She looked very intimidating but not enough to scare Clary off. She was very pretty with high waisted black jeans, with a top that could pass as a bra and heels could possibly be taller than Clary herself.

As for the two boys they had dark skinny jeans with a dark shirt. Nothing interesting. "Why should I she has killed so many of our people, the least we can do if return the favour" Alec spits out.

Silence falls through the room as everyone is staring at Clary. "What?" she asks trying to break the silence once again.

"We can use her" the Blonde one chimes in with a smirk on his face as if we was proud he came up with an idea.

"What are you talking about Jace?" The woman asks. ' _So his name is Jace.. Interesting.'_ Clary thought.

"We can use her to get Valentine and Sebastian out of hiding 'cause angel knows they are to cowardice to come fight their own battles" Clary clears her throat and giving him a warning glance, while he still has that stupid smirk on his face.

Alec pushes off Clary and looks straight at Jace. He first looks confused then his expression turns to proud. Jace starts to walk towards Clary. "Ok wait-" and without warning the blonde boy strikes Clary's head against the wall. And her vision goes black.

 **Alright so there's that. I know it's super long but I really hope you like please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story.**

Clary woke up with her head pounding, she peeled her eyes open and was immediately blinded by the light. It took seconds before her eyes could fully adjust and when they did she took in her surroundings. She got up from her very uncomfortable bed and realized she was in a cell with concrete walls, and little wall in the corner of the cell that covered the toilet and sink area. She narrowed her eyes and continued to look around and as she was scanning the room she looked towards the bars of the cell and saw someone she recognized.

"Hey you, blue eyes" she said while walking up to the bars. He looked at Clary with complete and utter disgust as he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm at the institute aren't I? Of course i'm the institute but my question is why? Why aren't I been turned over to the Clave already?" She paused.

"Oh wait" she paused once again. "I think I know.. It's because you need me to find my father and dear so brother isn't it?" She laughed and walked away from the bars and started to walk around the room.

"But I also assume nobody knows i'm here because if they did you would be in a lot of trouble wouldn't you blue eyes?" She narrowed her eyes at Alec.

"Ok, so you either talk or I scream….. No? Ok fine by me" and with that sentence Clary screams. Alec's eyes widened and came bouncing off the wall to shush her.

"Will you shut up" he whisper/yells at her. Clary stops screaming and a loud bang comes from up the stairs.

"What the hell is going on down here? Why is she screaming bloody murder?" Jace asks as he and the same woman from last night come down the stairs.

Clary ignores the question and folds her slim arms over her chest. She opens her mouth to say something when the whole institute shook. Everyone in the room has the same facial expression: Shock.

"Iz, Alec go check what that was i'll stay here." The blonde one orders the two. They both rush upstairs and now it's just Clary and the blonde God aka: Jace.

"So pretty boy what's the plan?" Clary asks trying to break the uncomfortable silence that has fallen onto them.

Jace started to approach her cell with a blank expression. "What?" He asks and it sounded colder than the way the Artic looks.

"Well, what are you going to do with me? Since nobody knows i'm down here and it's pretty obvious that I can't escape" she gestures around the room. "So I ask again what are you going to do with me?"

Clary gets up from the wall that she was slanted against and starts to approach Jace. Calm expression versus blank expression. "Now why would I ever tell you anything" Jace says.

"It's all up to you. Again it depends on if you want information out of me." She starts to caress his hand, she licks her lips trying to get a reaction out of him.

"Why would I ever want information out of you? You're the most untrustworthy person in this institute right now." He spits back. Clary unsatisfied with his reaction pulls her hand away and starts to walk around the room again.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that i'm the daughter of the most dangerous shadowhunter alive." She states as her eyes roam the walls of the room like there is something interesting about them.

Jace chuckles and backs up against the wall on the other side of the bars. Clary looks back at Jace. "What did I say something?" She asks putting her hand on the bars.

"You want to know something-" Before he could finish Clary cuts him off with a witty answer.

"Oh I know plenty of things. I would give you some examples but since I prefer to hear what you have to say, I would gladly love to hear what I should know, my great highness."

"You walk into life like you own everything, like you're this and that with your witty and sarcastic replies but really I see through you. I see you're a scared little girl with a target on her back. You hide behind this cocky exterior but it does you no good when I and maybe a few others can see right through you." He says so coldly it sends shivers down Clary's spine.

But she doesn't let him see, she doesn't allow herself to look vulnerable towards him.

"One day Clary. One day you are going to break and fall and guess what, nobody is going to be there to catch you. Not your psychotic father, not your crazy ass brother or even your unknown, disappearance mother." He continues, but the minute he brings up her mother her eyes widen at the memory of her.

"Shut up!" Clary hisses.

"What did I hit a soft spot?" Jace asks with a smirk planted on his face.

"Well, Jace. You think your this golden God don't you? With everything he could possibly imagine. Let me guess women, money, reputation? But if we're talking about hiding behind an exterior. I don't think i'm the only one in this room now am I?" She pauses.

"I can see it, you also hide behind a cocky exterior, you hide behind women and the reputation you built for yourself. When I first saw you, I knew you looked familiar. Now I may not have the perfect life of a teenager but i'm not stupid Jace Wayland." His eyes widen.

"Yeah that's right I know exactly who you are, same with Isabelle and Alec Lightwood. I do my research. Jace Wayland known as the 'best shadowhunter of his age'. You put up this whole frontal don't you? Like I said the women, the reputation. You almost have it all. But you're missing something in your life...Happiness."

He scoffs and rolls his eyes "I think i'm perfectly happy right where I am."

"Really? I kind of find that hard to believe when if you were truly happy you wouldn't use women as toys and you would be able to walk around the institute like you belong here. But deep inside you are a lonely person, who has no clue where he belongs in life. You think i'm a terrible person yet you know nothing about me besides where I come from."

"But that's the thing you are a terrible person. Yeah so I may be a little lonely once in awhile i'll admit that but that doesn't make me unhappy, it makes me a bit lonely but it only lasts a bare second. Where here you're a murderer, i'd rather be unhappy then live with that fact that I took someone's life away."

"You just admitted you're unhappy."

As Jace was about to reply, Alec bursts through the door and comes trampling down the stairs out of breath. "Alec what the hell? You okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine.. but that was Maryse, she came through a portal for a status update.. on our latest mission." He says, while trying to catch his breath.

"Izzy is up there distracting her but Jace what do we do?"

"Ok come on, let's go. We'll just tell nothing happened that they got away." He ushers Alec up the stairs. Alec leaves and Jace is about to leave when..

"Oh and Jace," Clary catches him before he leaves, he turns his body in her direction.

"I've never killed anyone. Just letting you know."

He nods and leaves closing the door behind him. Clary huffs and then flops on the uncomfortable bed. She keeps replaying Jace's words over and over again in her head, while staring up at the ceiling. ' _I see you're a scared little girl with a target on her back.'_ Soon her eyelids become too heavy and falls into a sleep.

 **Ok so wow there that is. A lot of things are happening and a lot of things have been said. So soon I was hoping to start to different POV's maybe like Jace and Clary and some 3rd person POV again. Not sure because on wattpad I have different POV's but then again on Wattpad that story is crap. I do not recommend reading that story but I will say that story has a lot of spoilers.. Oops…**

 **Anyways review! Please I need to hear or see whatever you have to say.. Love youusss! Also don't get to use to this quick update, it's just the weekend and I wanted to get this out there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (unfortunately)!**

During the middle of the night Jace was awoken for the sudden hunger for popcorn. As he was finished making his snack, he walks by the door that leads to the underground cell area. He stops in his tracks when he hears a muffled sound, he leans a little closer towards the door and a scream erupts through the atmosphere.

He drops his popcorn on the ground and charges through the door hoping that no one heard the scream and saw Clary in bed wailing around. _Night terror_ is the first thing that comes to Jace's mind. Jace quickly grabbed the key out of the drawer in the desk near the stairs and bursts into her cell. In one swift motion he is cradling her in his lean/muscular arms and shushing into hair.

"Hey, hey it's okay I'm right here. Calm down it's okay." He keeps reassuring her into her hair, while rubbing her back trying to get her to calm down. "It's okay I got you, I'm here, I got you."

Clary peels her eyes open and bolt straight up out of Jace's arms. Her eyes wide at the sight of him and she touches her face to find it slightly damped from her tears. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was getting a midnight snack when I heard you scream… Was it a night terror?" He asked, the moonlight through the door shone onto his face. He looked like a fallen angel in the dark, but in the sun it looks like he is a God.

She huffs and loosens up enough to sit next to him on the bed. "I use to get them when I was little but that was the first one I got in years." She admits. The memory of having nightmares after her mother's death was horrifying, she never got any sleep after what she witnessed.

"Do you think you'll be alright?" His face plastered with concern and the air thickened with awkwardness.

"Yeah I'll be fine, after all I am Clary Morgenstern." She said with a cocky grin on her face.

"Right," Jace rolled his eyes and got up to leave, he was halfway through the cell door when a little hand gripped his wrist. He turned around to face the little redhead.

"I uh just want to say thank you" she stammered. "Yeah, anyways uh goodnight." She said and let go of his wrist.

At first Jace missed the warmth of her tiny hand but then had to remind himself of who she is. "Ok goodnight." And with that he left the cell, locked the door and left the room not looking back.

PAGE BREAK

The next morning Clary woke up to the feeling of someone's eyes on her. She lifted her heavy lids just to be blinded by the light, as her eyes adjusted she turned to see who may have been staring at her as she slept. When she did so she was met with a pair of golden orbs.

"Never pegged you as the 'stalker who watches people sleep' kind of guy.'"

"Then again you don't even know me."

"Touche." She got up from the bed and made her way to the bars. "So you want to tell me why you're staring at me?"

"I'm just doing my job. Making sure you don't escape."

She narrows her eyes and responds quickly. "In my sleep?"

He rolls his eyes and looks around the enclosure, while she starts to walk around the spacious cell. "Well it's not like I'm going to try to escape anyway, this may be the safest I've been in awhile."

Jace turns to look at her with a confused expression wild on his face, "what do you mean?"

Clary stops the wondering and looks him in the eyes. "It's not a secret that everyone wants my father dead. They all know they can't kill the impossible but the least they could do is try to hurt his children the 'only people he loves'" she says with air quote. "So that does answer your question to why I'm never safe but want to know a fun fact? He could care less about Sebastian and me, all we are to him are his possessions." Clary rolls her eyes.

As Jace is about to say something she cuts him off. "Also when is it ever possible for me to attend to some hygiene in this place. I know I have the looks of a goddess but there is only so much time before I start to smell like a dumpster and die of either starvation and or dehydration."

Jaces eye suddenly go wide at the fact he had forgotten about shower's and food. "I'm going to have to warn your future wife to never have children with you, they'll be dead by the time they get home from the hospital."

"I'll go get Isabelle to assist you to your 'needs' while I'll go fetch you some food, even though I swear in some angles you already look half starved."

She turns to glare at him but he is already out of the room. In a matter of minutes the so called 'Isabelle' appears and drags her out of her cell by the arm with a tight grip but is stopped when Jace comes back into the room. "I have Alec preparing your food. Isabelle be careful while out there, make sure nobody is to see her."

"Yeah Jace," then she turns to Clary "you make one sound I'll kill you with my bare hands." Isabelle says while gritting her teeth.

Clary smirked "I knew you liked it rough, but unfortunately you're not my type sorry darling but I could give you a photo of me if you like."

Jace stifles a laugh but Isabelle doesn't find it amusing and grips her arm tighter, for sure going to leave a bruise.

Clary was pulled out of the room and was in another room within minutes, without getting caught. The room she assumes is Isabelle is bright, with hot pink walls, a huge bed that has zebra print covers, a vanity table that looks like a disaster, a huge walk in closet with clothes inside and clothes on the bed and floor (tons of clothing have glitter on them.)

Clary was pulled out of her thoughts when the grip on her arm loosens and she shoved into the bathroom. "I'll go find you some clothes while you take a shower." She goes to leave but turns around, "also don't use any of my expensive body wash." Clary rolls her eyes then Isabelle exits.

After she was done with her very refreshing shower Clary grabs her towel and walks out of the room curious as to where these sudden clothes are suppose to be. "Where are my clothes?"

Isabelle turns away from her vanity table and throws the clothes Isabelle gave her. They were skinny black jeans with tears at the knee, a grey tight short sleeved shirt and black ankle boots with a brown belt for the jeans.

"I figured you wouldn't be so pleased if I have gave you a white glittered, mid thigh dress so that will have to do."

Clary walks into the bathroom to change and it weirdly fits to her slender/small body. She returns to the room and Isabelle once again grabs her arm and walks her to the door. Isabelle opens the door and Clary walks right into a hard muscular figure, she keeps her head down to the ground and muttered a sorry. "Clary?!" The figure announces, and once her name rolled of the person's tongue she knew exactly who the person was. Clary looks up wide eyed.

"Simon?!"

 **Alright so there it is! I wanted to post yesterday but I got caught up anyways review, favourite, alert! And if you look in the reviews you can see that it looks like I commented on my own story but it's not that. My friend Maggie and I share this account but she doesn't post she just simply uses this account to review on other fanfics and talk to our friends.**

 **Just letting you know in case you got confused. Please tell me how you like this story or if I should just stop because I like it, but it's not getting that many reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Happy Easter! Ok so in this chapter I've decided that I should do Clary's POV and I know in the last chapter I left on this huge cliffhanger but I hope you guys enjoy this.**

 **TisITisITheSaltiestFry: I haven't really decided on a schedule on the days I should post but I'm going to try maybe three times a week I'm not sure but it's been busy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

 **Clary's POV**

"Simon?!" What the hell is my childhood best friend doing wandering the institute and standing right in front of me? Without a second thought I leap into his welcoming arms. "What in the Angel's name are you doing here?" I whisper into the crook of his neck.

"Clary! I thought I'd never see you again. What are **you** doing here?" He whispers back into my hair. As I was about to reply I was suddenly yanked from his arms. I turn towards the person who has a metal grip on my arm and it was unsurprisingly the raven haired goddess with a scowl contorted on her face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yell at her and push her off me.

How dare she, I'm over here having this thoughtful reunion with my long lost childhood best friend, whom I haven't seen in 8 years. And she thinks it's ok to just rip me from him.

Someone clears their throat from behind me and I turn to see Jace and Simon staring right at us. "Isabelle it's fine. It's Clary my best friend." Simon said trying to calm down the atmosphere.

"Wait a minute.. Did you say best friend." The blonde one speaks. I roll my eyes. I would've never guessed this idiot to live up to the stereotypes of blondes, but then again I never thought I would see my best friend after everything that happened.

"Yes, Jace I just said 'best friend.' You do realize I have more friends than just you guys right?" Simon said turning towards the blonde.

"I still don't consider us acquaintances never mind friends."

Simon rolls his eyes and turns back to me. "Back to my question, Clary why are you here? Not trying to be rude because you know I love you and all but why?"

Now Isabelle scoffs and I swear I could hear her roll her eyes from behind me. "Long story but maybe we could chat over some coffee?" I reply with a hint of sarcasm.

Isabelle grips my arm again. I turn towards her with a smirk planted on my face."Ok princess I am going to give you two choices, either you get your cheap ass manicured paws off me or we could see what happens in the next 10 seconds." I grit through my teeth.

"5… 4… 3.." She continues. It takes me a second to just figure out what she's doing, she counting down the 10 seconds. I lunge at her but is quickly pulled of by familiar muscled arms.

"You done?" The blonde whispers in my ear as I struggle to get out of his grip. After I realize there was no point and my anger has gone down, I stop thrashing in his arms. I pull my arms out of his grip and put them up in surrender. "Alright, alright I'm done."

He hesitantly let's go of me and I look to see Simon helping Isabelle off of the ground. I cautiously take a step towards the two, keeping some distance between us. Jace puts his hand on my arm warning me to stop. "Challenge me again, and we'll see how long he can hold me."

I look at Simon and his facial expression is a mix of shock, fear and I definitely could tell he was impressed.

"You should get her back to the cell before anyone else comes." Isabelle approaches while dusting off her jeans.

Simon's eyes go wide "wait cell? Clary what the hell did you do?"

Isabelle comes forward and lightly/seductively puts her hand on his bicep and whispers, "come on babe. I'll tell you everything." Simon turns to look at her but as I go to say something I am pulled out of the room.

"Wait no I have to go back." I say still trying to get out of his grip while we make our way cautiously around the hall. "Let me go I need to go see him."

I can feel my temper rising, and I trying to make myself intimidating by lowering my voice and narrowing my eyes but it never works.

Even when I was little nobody ever took me serious or intimidating. No matter what I did, at the end of the day it always ended with violence.

When I was younger surprisingly I had a somewhat of a normal childhood, I went to school and did the things normal children would do. But my only problem was, I was severely bullied and the kids were nasty. They would tease me, physically harass me and for a little kid I thought this was how it was always meant to be.

Even when I was a kid I knew I was different and my mom told me that. I knew I was a shadowhunter, I knew I was suppose to be this badass warrior, I knew I was suppose to be so intimidating that I made you shit your pants if you asked me for a pencil.

But I wasn't. I was a small kid, who had bright red hair, freckles everywhere, huge green eyes, and shorter than a midget on heels. But might I add for an 10 year old, I knew how to kick ass. And I hated it, I hated how if I lowered my voice or _tried_ to raise an eyebrow they would laugh at me and I would end up kneeing them in between the legs or stomping on their foot until I heard a satisfied crack.

But now the things I use to hate about myself became somewhat helpful. Everyone takes me for granted because I'm this short, little red-headed girl. And what they don't know always helps me in a battle.

I was jumped out of my thoughts when Jace stops and looks down at me. He doesn't laugh, or do anything that makes me want to kill him.. Yet. "Will you stop, Simon is going to be fine. Izzy has been 'taking care' of him for the past few months." And soon we are back on our feet making our way down the hall once again.

"I want an explanation. When Isabelle said babe-" I was brutally interrupted when his hand came clamping down on my mouth and pulling my towards the nearest dark corner. He turns me around into his chest and holds me there. "Shh I hear someone coming this way. And you'll shut up if you don't want to die." He whispers into my hair.

He turns us around in the corner so my back is pressed to the wall and I can hear the footsteps to. Jace snuggles his head into the crook of my neck and starts to lay wet kisses up and down my neck. I open my eyes and my body tenses. "What the hell are you doing?" I whisper/yell.

"Just keep your head down and pretend enjoy this. It's pretty normal for me to be doing this in the hallway. And the person about to turn the corner won't question it." I do as he says and keep my head down. I look through my lashes over his shoulder and can see the person. And he doesn't spare a glance towards us. I guess this is pretty normal. And suddenly out of nowhere a soft moan escapes my lips when Jace starts to suck on the sensitive spot just under my hear and I can hear him chuckle against my skin.

As I see the person get out of sight and earshot I quickly shove Jace off me. He looks at me and a smirk grows on his face when he glances at my neck. I come aware of what he did and my eyes go wide as I clasp my hand over the hickey he probably left.

"Oh don't pretend you didn't like it I heard you and so did he." He gestures with his head towards his pants. I look and I notice his pants are extremely tight and there's a bulge. I can feel my face heat up and I'm probably the same colour as my hair. Great.

He lets a low chuckle and light grabs my arm and guides me the rest of the way to my cell in the basement. We enter the basement and I walk obediently towards my cell to find a table with assortments of food and plenty of water bottles to last.

My eyes widen and I dash towards the food and start to pick some strawberries and started to shove the sandwiches down my throat. It felt so good to have water and food and soon I no longer have the aching headache I've had since the day I got here.

I hear a low chuckle and I turn around to see Jace leaning against the wall on the other side of the bars. "What?" I ask with a strawberry still in my mouth.

"Oh nothing, just for a tiny girl you sure can eat."

I roll my eyes and bring my focus back to the food. In that moment I forget all about today with the best friend reunion and the little corner incident with Jace all I can think about is this food and how safe I feel considering I'm a prisoner.

 **Yay I finally got it out! I was going to post tomorrow but you know I decided I didn't want everyone to suffer from that cliff-hanger. Anyways review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I've been so busy lately. But here is chapter 5.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the mortal instruments.**

 **Jace POV**

After my shift had ended I went straight to my room. We all agreed the night we captured Clary that we would take shifts to watch her. I walk into my room and took off my shirt and pants, then flopped onto the bed.

For some reason I can't get Clary out of my head. I understand she is the enemy and I shouldn't have this infatuation for her but I just can't get her off my mind. And you would be blind to say she isn't anything but beautiful with her long deep red curls that fall perfectly just below her waist, and for someone with such a tiny figure she sure as hell can your ass.

I remember the first night we brought her back to the institute and I was left on watch that night. I tried so hard to keep my eyes off her but I just couldn't pry them to stay away. Yes it seems creepy that I watched her sleep but she looked so peaceful with her guard down, she looked so relax, and in general she looked altogether beautiful.

And today's 'incident' didn't help me at all either. At first I didn't mean to get physical and it was meant to be an innocent act, to just hide her behind me but in the end, me leaving a hickey on her pale, milky skin. Lets just say I walked away proud. Not only proud that she let me do it without question but proud that I got a reaction out of her.

I will never forget how her voice, and how it-

I was separated from my thoughts when a loud knock came banging on my door. I check the time and it's 11:30 at night. I groan and get up not minding the fact that I'm barely wearing anything.

I open the door to be faced with Alec. "What do you want Alec?"

"Come on me and you are going to go back down to the Morgenstern Manor while Izzy is going watch.. Her." He spit out her name with so much venom.

"Why? We've searched that place from top to bottom, why are we going back there again when we found nothing before?"

"Well this time it's not just going to be you and me. I'm bringing Magnus, I thought maybe he could help. You know to find something maybe we couldn't." Alec said trying to fight the blush when he mentioned Magnus's name.

"Alright lover boy, just let me get changed." I say with a smirk, I close the door then to turn around to find new clothes to change into. I simply pick a black, tight t-shirt and black skinny jeans. I grab my combat boots and find my leather jacket to match it all together.

I open the door to see Alec leaning against the opposite wall, patiently waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah lets just go tell Izzy before she flips out again."

I nod. We walk down the stairs to the basement where the old cells are. "Hey Iz, Alec and I are going out. We'll be back soon." I walk up to her.

"Wait where are you guys going?"

"We're going down to the Morgenstern Manor but this time with Magnus. He wants to check it out." Alec was the one who spoke up this time.

"Ok but the least you can do is make it fast, I still want to spend some more time with Simon. You know Jace at least I value my relationships unlike some people." She said directly looking at me. I opened my mouth to say something when I heard someone stifle a laugh from behind me.

We all turned to see Clary up at the bars trying hard not to laugh. "Something funny? Or are you just upset that I'm dating Simon?" Izzy spoke.

"Oh no, I'm not upset I just I find it funny when you said 'value relationships' because that's good Isabelle. At least you value something because it obviously isn't your pride when you wear skimpy outfits like that." Clary said trying hard not to break out and laugh.

Izzy went to lunge at Clary but gratefully Alec grabbed her by the arm and stopped her. While I was trying not to laugh myself. I have to admit even though Iz is my sister, Clary is pretty damn good at pushing her buttons and it's hilarious.

"Anyways Jace you were just leaving right?" Iz said calming herself down but you could see the evil smirk sneaking up onto her face.

"Yeah, we're leaving come on Jace." Alec gestured for me to go but I got a second thought. I turned and walked up to the bars where Clary stood.

"Is there anything you want to tell us? Anything we should expect?" I asked not certain I would get a straight answer.

"No, not exactly," she said blankly. "But there is one thing I was hoping you could get for me."

"Now why in the world would we obey your commands?" I started to lower my voice.

"It's not a command, I was just simply asking if you could get me this one thing." She pleaded with her big green eyes. How could you say no to that?

I caved in with a defeated sigh. "Alright what do you want?"

A smile started to creep on to her. "Can you please get me my sketch book. My sketch book is under my mattress but I have a bag that I carry around that has all my utensils that I use to draw. It's in my closet in the back left corner."

I stared into her eyes for a moment, then silently agreed. "Fine," I turn around to see Alec and Izzy talking to each other. "Come on Alec let's get Magnus." He looked up from his conversation and nodded.

"See ya Iz." And with that we left and walked up the stairs and out the doors of the institute.

 **Ok I know this is short especially since I'm used to writing longer chapters but I'm tired and I thought you all have waited long enough.**

 **Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6 for you guys! (Sorry this is very late and very short)**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own mortal instruments!**

 **Jace POV**

"So tell me again why you couldn't just portal us there?" I asked, annoyed at that fact I'm walking on a deserted street with two idiots who can't keep there hands off each other.

"Because Magnus can only portal us to places he's been," Alec said keeping an arm around Magnus "and if you haven't noticed Magnus has never been to the Morgenstern Manor." Alec added.

I roll my eyes and keep walking, making sure my focus stays ahead so I won't feel nausea if I see anything from them.

We walk a little bit longer in silence and make a few more turns till we walk up to a huge abandoned mansion.

"It's a glamour, don't be fooled it's like the institute." Magnus chimes in. I roll my eyes once again. "Thanks, Captain Obvious." I say.

I pull out my weapon and we head cautiously through the door with me in front, Magnus in the middle and Alec in the back. "Alright lets spread out." Alec says while walking in the direction of my right and I see Magnus take the opposite direction to my left, so I start ahead.

I remember the errand I have to run. How pathetic, she's our prisoner and I'm running errands for her. I walk up the concrete stairs, the same stairs I remember coming down from and joining the fight a few days ago. I walk down a hallway and notice three doors, two on my left and one on my right.

I take the closest one which happens to be on my right and luckily it looks to be a bedroom. Clary's bedroom. The room is plain but also has a lot of character to it. The walls are a plain creamy white, but they also have a lot of drawing hanging on from them. I take a step inside onto the hardwood floor and look around.

She has a large bed in the middle of the room, with black bedspread and there is a vanity table in the corner which is decently cleaned. (compared to Isabelle's) There are various drawings poking out of the corner of the mirror on the vanity table. I pluck one of the drawings and its a lady.

You can distinctly notice that she has a lot of Clary's features with her red hair, green eyes, bone structure and then it clicks this must be Jocelyn Fairchild-Morgenstern, Clary's mom. I set the picture down and head towards the closet as I was directed to.

It takes me a minute or two, to scavenge around in her closet till I finally find the duffle bag. I take the duffle bag out of the closet and sit on her bed, looking in the bag to make sure it was the one Clary was talking about. And indeed it was, with the worn out sketchbook and and some writing utensils.

I take the bag and head out into the hall finding it odd and a bit stalkerish if I were to stay in her room any longer. Halfway towards the door I hear a squeak come from below my foot. I step on it once more and it squeaks again. I bend down towards the wood and knock on it and seems hollow. I narrow my eyes as to why out of the entire floor there is one part hollow.

I pick at the wood and the piece comes up underneath my fingers, I put aside the piece of wood and notice there is a little box that looks like a jewelry box. It has the initials J.F. I pick up the box cautiously looking around it, then I try to open the box but it's locked.

I try a few more times and look in the whole in the floor and use my hand to sweep the bottom to see if there may be a key around but nothing comes up. I sit on the balls of my feet for a few more minutes contemplating on what I should do, either take the box with me or put it back. I decide to just take the mystery box with me and see if I can crack it later. I put everything back in place and exit the room. I look in the other two rooms down the hall but find nothing, as if this entire manor was just meant for show and nobody actually lives here.

I go back downstairs to find Alec and Magnus in a deep conversation. I clear my throat to get there attention, "hey, so did you guys find anything?" I ask making my way towards them.

"No, nothing." Alec simply replies.

"I figured," Magnus adds. "We are talking about Valentine Morgenstern. Of course he isn't going to leave anything around for us to find."

And with that, we leave the Morgenstern Manor. With Alec and Magnus ahead, I turn around and spare an extra glance.

 **Ok, so I know it has been centuries since i've updated. I would like to blame it on writer's block or i've just been to busy but i'm not going to lie, I haven't found the motivation to write and I will admit to the very few people that actually read this story I am sorry.**

 **Thanks lovelies, Adios. (Also I am sorry this is short)**


	7. Chapter 7

**No I haven't abandoned this story, and I'm sorry it took me so long to updated but here is chapter 7!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these character**

 **Clary's POV**

While Alec and Jace were out I was stuck with Isabelle, and she wasn't exactly the best company to have. She has two sides to her when it comes down to me. She either is silent and sends death glares my way or she won't shut up about her personal life. And at the moment she chose the latter.

"So while Simon and I were out on this fantastic date, this waiter chick kept staring at him while we were trying to order, and do you know how many times I tried to clear my throat so she can get the hint?" Isabelle obnoxiously says while pacing back and forth.

"No I don't.. Now can you please shut the hell up before my ears bleed!" I shout, while laying down on bed inside the cell.

"Well let me tell you how many times I cleared my throat.. Five times Clary, I cleared my throat five damn times so she can get the hint but she didn't even glance at me! People are just so obnoxious and rude these days. Do you know the feeling when someone is just being so annoying where you're at the point where you want to rip their head off?" She sighs dramatically and falls to a chair and puts her feet on the desk.

"You're kidding right?" I ask getting up from my laying position and making my way towards the cell bars.

"No i'm not and the worst part was, is that the fact Simon didn't do anything." She sighs, once again. "He is just so oblivious sometimes."

"Oh really, and you say he's the oblivious one in the relationship." I mutter, "Where is Alec and Jace when you need them?"

"Why do you want Alec and Jace?" She asks.

"No reason.." I trail of sarcastically.

"You do realize Alec is gay and Jace… Well he's Jace not much you can do about him." She states grabbing a chocolate bar from her jacket pocket and unwrapping it.

"I kind of figured with Alec but honestly there's nothing I can say about Jace besides the fact he's annoying and too cocky for his own good." I eyed her carefully.

She shrugs and starts munching on her chocolate bar, while taking out her phone and doing God knows what on it. ' _Thank you',_ I think to myself. I go back and lay down once again on my bed thinking of what's going to happen next. How is my brother and father going to get me out of here? What if Jace did find something and could possibly use it against me? What are they going to do to me?

My thoughts trail off when I hear a door shutting and footsteps coming down the stairs.

I get up from my position and look to find three figures, two are easily recognisable; Jace and Alec but the third figure I couldn't exactly see who it was.

When all three of them come into the light I notice a tall, lean figure and the one word that comes to mind if I were to describe him is; glitter or even sparkly.

"There you guys are I was wondering when you were coming back." Isabelle states, getting up from her sitting position and hugging Jace and Alec. When she see the very 'sparkly' man, she squeals. "Magnus!" She yells and jumps into his arms.

"Oh darling is it ever good to see you too." The man 'Magnus' says, hugging her tightly.

"While this is a fun reunion and all, may I ask who the hell the glitter ball is?" I ask interrupting their hugging fest, and soon all eyes are one me.

"What?" I ask putting my arms through the cell bars and hanging them there.

Jace clears his throat and says, "Clary this is Magnus also known as; the high warlock of Brooklyn." Jace starts walking up to me and whispers, "play nice."

"Oh Jacey, you know that's not in my job description." I smile sweetly. Suddenly missing the feeling of his warm, minty breath near me.

Jace turns to me glares but that won't stop me. He then walks back to the trio. Magnus or what I like to call him from now on 'glitter ball' descendes towards me. "You must be the lovely Clarissa I've been hearing so dearly about."

I internally cringe at my first name, I'm somewhat use to how my father says it, but that doesn't mean I don't hate my first name equally. "Don't say that, it's Clary." I snap.

"How about Biscuit?" He asks.

"What?"

Suddenly a wave of memory comes over me. I swear I've heard that name before but I just can't exactly pinpoint where.

"Never mind pet names, we got stuff to do. Jace you're on watch. Isabelle, Magnus follow me, I've got some reports to do." Alec states and then the three left.

Jace grabs his duffel bag that hung loosely off his shoulder and puts it on the table, and starts ruffling through it.

"Did you get what I asked for?" Hoping he has found my art supplies. I couldn't imagine my life without art.

"Yeah, here." He hands me my sketchbook and a pencil. I look up at him and he just shrugs. "That's all you're getting, I saw you with a seraph blade. And I can't imagine what you would do with a sharp, pointed pencil."

At that I roll my eyes and sit down, on my bed crissed crossed. With sketchbook in lap I start to look through it.

My head shoots up all of sudden, "you didn't look through this did you?" I ask. I'm so worried because if he did, it would be like he looked through my soul.

He shakes his head. "No."

I just nod in response.

0.O.0.O.0

Hours later, I'm still sketching and I look up to see Jace has fallen asleep in the chair Isabelle was in before, in the same position, with her feet kicked up but instead his head is bent and you barely can hear his light snores, that drift through the air.

I flip a page in my sketchbook, after I'm done doodling my very detailed flower, I flip the page to a sketch of my mom. I stare at it for awhile and run my hand up the side of her face, that I drew. I'll admit it looks like her, with her green eyes and vibrant hair. She was always so gorgeous and I use to wish to be like her when I was younger.

And it wasn't just her looks that was so captivating about her, but the way she cared about people and how compassionate she was about the things she loved. I use to adore her and idolize her.

My eyes start to tear up at the thought that I'll never see her beautiful emerald eyes light up when she talked about the things she loved, or her bright smile that could stop anyone in their path.

I quickly recover from my thoughts and flip the page but not before Jace could catch me. "I'll admit she was beautiful." He says, suddenly awake and getting up from his position and making his way towards the cell bars.

"What?" I close the book to look up at him.

"Your mom, I saw a picture of her in your room.. Well the one you drew."

"I thought you said you didn't look through my book!" I snap, also getting up from the bed and stand on the other side of the bars.

"I didn't, I saw the picture at your vanity table."

"Oh." I look down, somewhat embarrassed.

"What happened to her?.. Your mom I mean, what happened to her?"

I look up to see his expression and all I see is general curiosity. I think about my answer for a bit. Should I tell him? No that would be ridiculous I barely know him. Should I lie to him? No he doesn't deserve that. So I finally do what I'm best at.. Push people away.

"None of your damn business." I say coldly.

He looks taken back by my sudden coldness towards him but quickly recovers. Narrowing his eyes. "Look I get it, it's a touchy subject but you don't have to be a bitch about it."

"I get to be a bitch about whatever I want. At the moment we are talking about _my_ mother, if I don't want to talk about it, I get the rights to be a bitch… Especially if it is a ' _touchy_ ' subject." Also narrowing my eyes to match his expression.

He rolls his eyes, "whatever I don't need this." And walks away.

Not two minutes later Alec comes down signaling Jace that his shift was over. I walk back to my bed and hide my sketchbook and pencil under the covers, just incase Jace didn't tell Alec about my supplies. 5 minutes pass of no conversation and boredness. I crawl under the covers and fall into sleep.

 **Ok so guys I'm sorry I haven't been active and honestly I don't have an excuse besides that it's summer and I'm busy. But I hope you guys like this chapter and please review and give me helpful criticism it will help a lot!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reminder: I do not own any of these characters, just the plot of the story.**

 **Clary POV**

Jace burst into the cell room. "Alright, Alec and Izzy listen up. We are going on a mission. I just got some coordinates to a possible place where Jonathan and Valentine might be." Jace says to Alec and Izzy who were sitting across from each other at the random table, that's always in the room.

"Jonathan..? Do you mean Sebastian?" Izzy gets up and walks over to Jace.

Jace rolls his eyes, "yeah Sebastian-Jonathan, whatever that psychopath likes to call himself. But come on let's gear up."

"Hold on Jace. Did you even get this mission approved?" Alec chimes into the conversation. Alec also gets up and walks over to his siblings.

"Well not exactly, but come on Alec we need this mission. You can finally prove yourself to your parents and I can be the new found hero." I roll my eyes. "I can already see it on a huge bill-board in Idris. 'Jace Lightwood, hero of the shadow world.'" He states in a deep voice and using his hands to frame the air.

"Are you guys actually serious. You think you can find my brother and my father? My father only can be found when it wants to be. And as for my brother, well he follows Valentine wherever he goes like a lost puppy." I say getting up from my lying on the bed position.

"Well I found them and we're going now." Jace states in a firm tone, making his way to bars, where I stand on the other side.

"Ok let's say you _were_ to find them. What makes you think you can get to my father and brother without someone dying in the process? Because if you were to see it my way. All three of you die a brutal death if you were to challenge my family." I look behind Jace to see Isabelle with wary eyes and Alec with doubt shining across his features.

I look back at Jace and he is emotionless. "We are going to find Valentine and Sebastian and we are going to kill them." He says in a cold tone, staring straight into my eyes, where no emotion can be found.

I start chuckling at the possibility of the three siblings trying to kill Valentine and Sebastian. "I don't know if you're just too hopeful or plain stupid." I laugh in between some words. "I think I'm going to go with the latter on this one. None of you have the training nor the mind set to come close to killing either of them. They are all I've ever known my entire life, I know their tricks and their next moves in battle. I also know how to get inside their heads. How about this, let's make a deal-" Jace scoffs, he glances back to Alec and Izzy.

Jace turns back to me, "we are not making a deal with a criminal." he spits coldly. "Nonetheless Valentine's daughter."

Alec walks up behind Jace and puts a hand on his shoulder, Jace turns to Alec. "Let's hear what she has to say first."

Jace grumbles and I take that as my cue to continue. "Here's my deal. You let me train you and prepare all three of you to battle Valentine and Sebastian, and in return all I ask is to be able to fight in that same battle." The trio siblings look at each other having a silent conversation with their eyes. Then suddenly all eyes are on me. Jace snakes his hand in between the bars, staring into my eyes, silently demanding I shake his hand.

"Oh and one last thing, I want some freedom around this institute. I want to be able to walk freely, and do whatever I please. And before you can change your minds, I will gladly settle for staying inside the institute's walls." I state.

Jace takes his hand back, "that's not possible. We cannot just let you free in the institute, if anyone were to see you they would arrest you on sight."

Before I can say anything back, Isabelle beats me to it. "We can keep her in the Wayland Manor. No one would ever think of looking there, and I doubt Valentine would go back there considering we scouted that place over a hundred times."

"That's smart Iz," Jace starts. He puts his hand back out. "So, do we a deal?"

I look at his hand, then back at Isabelle and Alec, then my eyes land on Jace. He looks emotionless, like he's been keeping this shield up for a very long time that it no longer takes effort into putting up a guard around people, it just becomes a habit and it becomes natural. I would know since I've been doing the same thing for years now. I take his hand in mine and give him a firm shake.

"We have a deal."

 **0.O.0.O.0**

 **3rd Person POV**

"How are we going to do this?" Alec asks. Three hours later the siblings decide not to go on the mission Jace brought up, taking what Clary had said about training and mindset into consideration.

"What do you mean?" Jace asks, putting some clothes into the suitcase that lies on his bed, up in his room.

"Like, how is this all going to work? How are we going to get her out of here?" Alec continues.

"See this is why I'm the smarter sibling, I already have this all planned out." Jace doesn't turn around to face Alec while they talk, still focused on on packing his things.

Alec rolls his eyes. "Would you care to elaborate?" Alec deadpans.

Finally Jace turns around to see Alec standing in his door way. Jace walks up to Alec and shoves him inside his room, but not without looking down the hall to see if anyone was around. Then Jace shuts his door and turns to Alec.

"Ok here's the plan. You and Izzy distract all guards around the area and I take Clary to Simon's van, that he'll have parked in the front gate. Then once I get Clary in the van, I'll go and find you two and I'll do this awesome roll on the ground, and do the signature bird call." Jace finishes with a smirk.

Alec rolls his eyes, "how about instead you just text us and we'll meet you out front?"

"Way to take the fun out of everything." Jace mutter's while turning back around to finish packing.

"Wait-" Alec turns to see Jace's suitcase, full of clothes and other essentials such as; toothbrush, shampoo, etc.. "Why are you packing so much? I thought you were just staying there a night or two?"

"Well I'm not leaving her alone in the Manor by herself. She need's a guardian."

"I get that but I thought we were going to take shifts? You look like you're packing to stay at the Manor for a month never mind a few days." Alec gestures to his suitcase.

"I may have made last minute plans…" Jace mutters.

"Jace!"

"What? It's not that big of a deal." Jace zips up his suitcase and puts on the floor.

"Ok bigshot, how are you going to explain to Maryse and Robert that you are suddenly leaving for a few months?" Alec cross his arms. From another perspective it could look like Alec was scolding a child for stealing a cookie from the cookie jar and lying about it.

"Already got it all sorted out, I'll just say I'm taking a vacation far from here for a bit, but not too far for you guys to come visit." Jace smirks.

"Are you serious? You think that will actually work?" Alec smiles at the image of Jace trying lie to their mom about where he is going.

"If not, I can always sweet talk her, you know how much Maryse can't resist my simple requests. Especially if I pull the 'I just need some space' card."

"You are unbelievable." And with that Alec walks out of Jace's room.

Back in the cell room where Izzy was helping Clary pack her limited items. At the moment Clary was putting her art supplies in her pillow case, hiding them from Isabelle, while Isabelle was packing some of her clothes she gave to Clary that no longer fit in her suitcase.

"Ok and I think we are done." Izzy says stretching.

"Yeah all good, thanks for the help." Clary sits on her bed.

"Wow was that an actual thank you?" Izzy says sarcastically, while joining Clary on the bed.

"Yeah it was."

"Thought I'd never see the day." Izzy states smiling that soon turns into a laugh. Clary soon joins in on the laughter. Clary looks up Isabelle still smiling.

"Isabelle I know we don't get along.. At all. And we may never become the best of friends considering I am a criminal and all. But I just want you to know that I don't mean any harm to you guys, or anyone in that sense." Clary sighs, looking down at her feet. "I'm not like my brother nor my father, I don't kill people because I think they taint our world, nor would I ever kill anyone for the joy out of it. Unlike the rest of my psychotic family." Clary starts to play with her fingers that rest in her lap.

There's a moment of silence before Isabelle breaks it. "Ok." She says, and it comes out breathy, like she threw it in while she was sighing.

Clary was about to get up and distract herself with something to do considering how awkward the silence had gotten, but fortunately Isabelle didn't stop there. "I get it. You don't get to choose who your family is, or how mentally insane they are. But you also have to know, that it doesn't justify your actions. You killed downworlders Clary, you're a criminal. You've become a threat to the shadow world that's why the Clave is so persistent on killing your entire family. Because you scare them." Isabelle sighs but still continues. "Look, from the time you got here to the time now, which may I add wasn't a very long time, I've become accustom to your emotions. You put this cold shield around you, and you have so many walls. And I'll admit yeah you are a very difficult person and I may now hate you a little less but also in a sense I kind of like you."

At this Clary looks up into Isabelle's eyes, seeing no sign of a lie being told. Clary smiles a bit. Clary decided not to tell Isabelle about the fact, that she has never killed anyone in her lifetime. Scared to get the same reaction she out of her, she did with Jace.

"Thanks Isabelle. And you're right about about how it doesn't justify my actions. I guess I just have no explanation for that." Clary says looking down. Clary was no longer talking about downworlders, because like she stated to Jace that one night, she never killed anyone.

But that doesn't mean she hasn't seen things and never reacted towards them.

And in this moment Jace and Alec walt's into the room. Jace had already put his suitcase in Simon's van. Now the two boys looking at them.

And Jace is the one to open his mouth first, having his hand out to help with her suitcase.

"You ready to go?"

 **There is that! So guys I'm trying to update more frequently! Hope you like.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.. Only the plot.**

 **^^^ Ok does anyone else ever get annoyed because you always have to state that you don't own anything.. You would of thought people would know..**

 **Also I'm still considering if I want to do Isabelle or Alec's POV.. I thought it would be cool to see the story from not only Clary, Jace and 3rd POV but the people surrounding them too. Tell me what you think.**

 **Also just so people don't get confused I decided not to put the Wayland Manor & Morgenstern Manor in Idris, but instead I put them America.. Cause why the hell not?**

 **Also I am so sorry for this really late update, I've been recently going through some life struggles and its hard. But my life right now has been getting on track, so no I haven't abandoned this story. And I'm sorry if some chapters are smaller than others, but no matter what I will still put my time and effort into this story!**

 **And I don't know if you can tell but I just changed the rating from T to M for maybe a little something-something ;) But I will still keep this mature and not disgusting and when we get to the future for these two soon to be lovers I will give a warning. Anyways on with the story!**

 **Jace POV**

It has been around 3 hours and we're still on the road, stuck in Simon's van. Whenever we go to the Wayland Manor, we tend to get a Warlock to conjure up a portal instead of having to drive 6-7 hours, but considering we didn't want to draw attention to ourselves, we decided driving would be the best way to go.

What a mistake that was. In the time of 3 hours the atmosphere had gotten quite awkward to the point where I was willing to open my door and jump from the moving vehicle. But then soon conversation started, guessing Izzy had enough with the thick tension in the air, she had come to the conclusion of talking about her wardrobe.

With Simon driving, Alec in the passenger seat, I'm sitting behind him in my own chair, and to my left Clary sat in her own seat behind Simon, and Izzy sitting all the way at the back, awkwardness still suffocating us, and Isabelle blabbering on and on about how she found shoes online she wanted, but unfortunately for her she couldn't find a store in the area that sold those shoes, I've reached my limit of patience. As I opened my mouth to say something I knew I was bound to regret in the future, Clary had thankfully stepped in and changed the subject of the conversation.

"So how long will it take to get there exactly?" She asks cutting Izzy of from her rant on shoes.

I look up sensing her gaze, "So far it's been around 3 hours, so around 3-4 more to go." Alec answers before I get the chance too.

She must have known I was on the edge of throwing Izzy out of the car. Yes I love my dear sister, but sometimes I can imagine tying her to a chair and putting duct tape on her mouth and then walking away and not looking back. I mouth a quick but deliberate "thank you" to her and she responds with a simple nod.

Looking away from her apple green eyes and staring through my window when again another voice comes into action. "Guy's can we stop anywhere soon, I'm getting hungry." Simon whines.

I roll my eyes and mutter, "mundane." Typical Mundane for one to not even eat anything or bring anything on this trip to feed his hunger. Just in the moment of mentally judging Simon and perhaps every other human in the world, my stomach growls, signaling that Rat Face was not the only hungry one in the van.

Simon looks up at me, "So I guess that answers my question. We're stopping."

"Finally I need to stretch my legs." Izzy complains.

An extra 5 minutes of driving Simon pulls into a Mcdonald's parking lot. We all scurry out of the van and stretch for a few seconds before we continue into the the fast food restaurant. While we wait in line, all of us are contemplating on what we would like to order.

"Why don't the girls and Simon go and find us a booth while we order, Alec?" I ask turning to find Alec on my right.

"Yeah why don't we do that." Alec responds. "Iz what do you, Clary and Simon want to eat?"

"Uhh.." She trails off rubbing her chin. We wait a few seconds before Alec interrupts.

"Izzy come on we don't have all day."

"Yeah just let me think." She says sharply. "Well I don't want anything with too many carbs," she mumbles to herself, "and I'm trying to be a vegetarian lately, but I also heard I need my protein. So what do I want?" She asks herself.

"Are you kidding?!" Alec whispers/yells to her. He rolls his eyes and turns to Clary and Simon, "what do you guys want?"

"We'll just have two big mac's with extra fries and for drinks I'll have a Pepsi and he'll have Mountain Dew." Clary states.

Everybody's eyes turn to her and she just shrugs. "What?"

"Nothing." I respond quickly hopping Isabelle wouldn't question anything. But unfortunately she tends to be very stubborn and can hold grudges till your death bed.

"How did you know his order?" She demands.

"I've known him since we were kids. I knew he was going to get what he usually orders because he's very boring and never likes change."

Before Izzy can say anything Simon tries to defend himself, "I'm not boring and the only reason I don't like change is because change can be very dangerous-"

"No she's absolutely right you are boring and five bucks says you still have those Star Wars boxers you got for Christmas two years ago." Izzy interrupts.

Simon instantly turns red and ducks his head in embarrassment. "But that's ok babe, I still love you no matter what." Izzy says softly to Simon taking his hand and walking away finding a booth in the far corner of the restaurant.

Alec rolls his eyes, "She didn't even give me her order yet." He pauses for a second, "guys just get her salad and a water, I'll be over there trying to refrain them from PDA." He finishes and walks towards the couple in the corner, far from prying eyes.

"Well that took a turn in events." Clary states looking up me, with those big, apple green eyes.

"Indeed." I state. I turn around just in time for a worker to place my order. "Hi, I'll get a large big mac, with extra tomatoes and a side order of fries, and for the drink I'll just get a water." I say, after I'm done and turn back to her she turns bright red from being caught staring and the action causes me to smirk. I turn back to Clary waiting for her to order.

She just rolls her eyes and then places her and everyone else's order expect Alec's to the bright red girl. As she places our orders she then turns around to get started on the drinks. I turn back to Clary and smirk when I see her glaring at me. "What?" I ask innocently.

"Do you mind not flirting with every bone-head that walks your way?"

"What's wrong with a little innocent flirting, Red. It's not like I'm going to wed them anytime soon, it's just for fun." My smirk becomes even larger when she rolls her eyes, knowing she's annoyed at the little nickname I gave her.

"Red, seriously? How unique and non-cliché of you." She says sarcastically. "But let's be real, I've heard it all from Red straight down to Raggedy Ann, It's kind of amusing actually, watching people struggle to form a new nickname for you that hasn't already been worn out." She grins.

"Alright let's make a deal-" I start but she interrupts me.

"Don't you think we've made enough deals already?"

"Let me finish. I bet by the end of this little trip I can make a new nickname for you." I grin.

"And what do we get out of this bet?"

"Well if I come up with a new nickname, you allow me to use it whenever I please. No matter how embarrassing it is"

"And if you can't?" She eyes me suspiciously.

"Then you get to give me a nickname. But let's be real here, I always get what I want." I say the last little part too husky, and my body is leaning forward a bit towards her. I can hear her breath hitch in her throat, I can also tell her eyes become a little darker and she swallows. She affected by me. So I'm not the only one.

She snaps out of her lust daze and straightens her shoulders, "I already have a nickname for you." She says with a glare.

I smirk, "Oh, and what must be this so called nickname."

"Asshole. Now turn and get your food." She points behind me, and I turned stunned to the girl behind the counter with our trays.

"Here you go." She says in a lusty way that would normally turn me on but I can't get my mind off the little banter Clary and I just had. She gives us our trays and subtly touches my hand but I still don't feel a thing, but I feel her slip something between my fingers and I can tell it's a piece of paper, most likely with her number. She then turns but gives me a wink before she does so.

I hear a scoff and I turn to see Clary already on her way towards the table with our friends. I quickly catch up to her but not before stopping to throw the piece of paper in the trash.

I walk up to our table and everyone starts to dig in. "Hey wait, where's mine?" Alec asks standing up.

"You didn't tell us your order." I shrug and begin to dig into my burger.

"You're my Parabati! You're suppose to know this. Clary and Simon haven't seen each other in years yet she remembers his order!" He exclaims too dramatic for his taste.

I wipe my mouth with a napkin and then look up to him, "Alec I may be generally awesome but I'm not telepathic, so stop with this little tantrum and go order your food on your own. Seriously Magnus is rubbing off on you." He walks away with a scoff and a roll of his eyes.

I begin to eat my burger but while the food is in my mouth, I get an idea. I can feel my eyes go wide. And everyone turns to me and I notice Izzy begin to worry. Before she can ask me anything my idea blurts out before she can voice her concerns.

"Telepathy! That would be so awesome, they should have a rune for that!" I exclaim like a little kid.

A few seconds pass and everyone starts to eat their food again, ignoring me. "Oh come on, you got to admit that would be fucking amazing. I can see it now, I would be able to tell what you all are thinking this second." I state.

"Ok Bigshot, what are we thinking?" Clary asks, looking up from her fries.

"Well little one, does it look like I have a telepathy rune? No. Also Bigshot? I thought it was Asshole?" I smirk.

"Whatever, Asshole." She mutters, then looks back to her food.

Before anyone can say anything else Alec makes his way over to the table with a tray in his hands. He sits down and begins to say, "Ok Jace, I want you to look at everything I have on this tray right here." He points to the tray, "Alright take a good look, it isn't that hard okay? Especially with that photographic memory you have going on." I roll my eyes.

"Wait you have a photographic memory?" Rat Face asks, looking up from shoving his face with fries.

I roll my eyes, "Yes you dimwit."

"Jace," Izzy warns me.

"Are you kidding me? Are you actually going to warn me like Mom does when we get into trouble? Iz you're not his Mom!"

"No but she is his girlfriend and she has every right to defend her boyfriend from an Asshole like you." Clary tilts her head towards me.

"Yes what she said!" Izzy points to Clary, then suddenly turns her head, "Oh.. Thank you." She says like she just found out who defended her and her boyfriend.

"You know what, can we just hurry and eat and get out of here. We don't need anyone seeing her, especially with us." Alec states.

"Please." I plead for the conversational attack on me to stop.

"What I don't understand is, if none of you don't want to be seen with me, then why didn't we use an "invisible rune"." She uses her fingers to air quote.

"First if we did that then we wouldn't be able to order our food, second Simon would look like a total loon sitting here talking to us, and third it would be useless against any other Nephilim." Izzy says.

"Ok, so now that's settled let's eat. Alec is right we can't be here any longer then we need." Simon joins in. After that we all begin to eat our food with no conversation. Once we are done at Mcdonalds, we all hop into the van and take off on our journey.

 **Alright so this is still pretty short but I'm working on making them longer so please stay patient. I know it took me so long to update and like I've said I'm sorry, there is still a lot going on right now and I don't know when the next time I'll update so just hang in there.**

 **So do what you go to do, like, fav, reply whatever I'm cool with it.**

 **Love you all!**


End file.
